


Completion

by mybrainproblems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, nothing really happens so i can't think of any real tags, they're angry dorks who are angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainproblems/pseuds/mybrainproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your anger completes mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in the second person in over a decade (heyo, I'm old as balls) and I've never written in mixed perspective before or for the Shingeki fandom and I wrote this entirely on my phone... so uh yeah. My plot bunny was literally just the final line and it fit Levi and Eren perfectly so enjoy my weird writing or something I guess.
> 
> Oh and I didn't edit it at all because phone.
> 
> (Basically, I'm sorry it sucks.)

What is your sin?

My sin is pride.

Innate skill and talent molded and guided to a purpose by a man with a mission; a man with a vision, a dream. And you have submitted your pride, controlled it to an end, a greater purpose. To the purpose of saving humanity and every day you wake up willing to give your life for others.

Pride was your destruction. Unchecked it cut a bloody swath of loss through your life. You are no longer prideful for yourself, your pride is that your actions are for the benefit of others, for the good of humanity. You are not certain whether you will live to see the fruits of your labor, but you will gladly lay down yourself for them.

Pride tempered by purpose.

 

What is your sin?

My sin is wrath.

Unchecked fury for lives taken to soon. For the loss of those you held dear, who you continue to hold dear. Wrath has given you power and it drives you forward, wrath directed in a righteous quest for freedom. But what fruits have wrath yielded? Isolation and doubt, uncertainty with your trajectory. Who is your enemy? Monstrous beasts continue to stalk outside your cage, but closer there is a gloom you never knew existed. There are two kinds of monsters now; far and near, human and inhuman. Your wrath is directionless and it consumes you, you would willingly lay yourself and your wrath down to save humanity.

Wrath tempered by purpose.

______________

 

Anger has simmered in his heart for longer than he can remember. Anger at the inequity, at the unfairness, at the injustice, at the subjugation and vilification. He doesn't let it take flight but it has taken root. Years have taught him that his anger has legitimate roots, but that he must not let it rule him in every moment. He is intrigued by the brat ruled by a just fury at the world around them. The brat wants to kill titans, to take down the walls, to break the status quo –not bad.

Not bad at all.

______________

 

It's late and the wind is screaming through the trees and across the plains. It steals breath and sound, every noise is drowned in its current. They stand next to one another and feel the invisible fingers comb through their hair and across their clothes, far less tender than the touches they had shared earlier.

Slowly they bowed their heads together and spoke softly.

The wind carries their words away, the speaker unknown...

"Your anger completes mine."


End file.
